


Timeline for the Fox's Tale

by garafthel (sister_wolf)



Series: The Fox's Tale [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Timeline Shenanigans, waves cheerfully at canon as it wanders past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a story, just a timeline for the Fox's Tale 'verse. There is a minimally spoilery version (chapter 1) and a super-spoilery version (chapter 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minimally Spoilery Version of the Fox's Tale Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarven ages present the writer with a dilemma: Gimli was too young to go on the Quest for Erebor at 62, but Frerin died in the Battle of Azanulbizar at 48 (in canon.) Hobbit ages are also a problem, as canonically Hobbits do not come of age until 33 and yet most Hobbits do not live past 100. I've chosen to interpret this as a two-stage adulthood process: physical adulthood at 50 for Dwarves, 25 for Hobbits, but social adulthood (ability to sign contracts, buy property, get married, etc.) at 63 for Dwarves, 33 for Hobbits.
> 
> For equivalent human ages, I multiply Dwarven ages by .33 and Hobbit ages by .66. It's probably a little over-simplified, but it certainly creates less headaches for me. In the following timeline, I've indicated equivalent human ages with the notation ~h. So "Nori 104 (~h34)" would mean that Nori is 104 years old, the equivalent to 34 years old for a human.
> 
> Certainly not claiming this is the only--or even the best--way to figure out Dwarven and Hobbit age equivalents! This is simply how I've gone about doing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Minimally Spoilery version of the Fox's Tale timeline.

Third Age

  * Sometime before 2746: Births of Balin, Oin, and Gloin

  * 2746: Birth of Thorin Oakenshield, birth of Dwalin

  * 2751: Birth of Frerin

  * 2760: Birth of Dis, birth of Dori

  * 2810: The dragon Smaug destroys the human town of Dale and captures the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor with all of its treasure. The surviving Dwarves there are driven into exile, crossing through Mirkwood under Queen Merillael's protection and settling eventually in Dunland. Dori's father dies during Smaug's attack, leaving her mother Kori a widow. (Thorin and Dwalin are 64 (~h21), Dis and Dori are 50 (~h17))

  * 2813: Birth of Nori to Kori. Nori is illegitimate; her father is a Dwarf of deservedly poor reputation who will come and go from their lives for decades. (Dori is 53 (~h17))

  * 2839: The Battle of Azanulbizar is fought as a failed attempt to retake Moria. Thror is killed by the Orc chieftain Azog. Frerin and Fundin are both killed in battle. Thrain disappears. (Thorin and Dwalin are 93 (~h31), Frerin is 88 (~h29))

  * Some time after 2839: Thrain gives Gandalf his map and key to be passed on to his son, Thorin Oakenshield. Thrain is captured by forces of Sauron and imprisoned in Dol Guldur. It is as yet unknown if Gandalf encounters Thrain prior to Dol Guldur or while he is a prisoner.

  * 2849: Thorin Oakenshield leads most of the remaining Dwarves of Erebor to settle in Ered Luin, in the Northern range of the Blue Mountains, built on the ruins of ancient Belegost. The King of Ered Luin agrees to let him settle there as long as Thorin swears an oath not to attempt to found a kingdom there. (The city is called Ered Luin and the mountains are also called Ered Luin, basically like New York, New York. I use Blue Mountains to refer to the mountain range and Ered Luin to refer to the city in an attempt to make it less confusing.)

  * 2859: Birth of Fili to Dis and her husband Vili. (Dis is 99 (~h33))

  * 2864: Vili dies while Dis is pregnant. Birth of Kili. (Dis is 104 (~h34))

  * 2866: Grimr meets Nori when she recruits him to help her with a job. Nori has already been a small-time thief/grifter for a few years. (Nori is 53 (~h17))

  * 2867: Birth of Ori to Kori and the same no-good Dwarf who fathered Nori. (Dori is 107 (~h35), Nori is 54 (~h18))

  * 2879: Birth of Gimli to Gloin and his wife Kolfina.

  * 2881: Nori meets Sigrun, a thief in Ered Luin. They quickly become lovers. (Nori is 68 (~h22), Sigrun is 51 (~h17))

  * 2889: Kori dies after a long illness. Nori and Ori's father disappears from their lives. (Dori is 129 (~h43), Nori 76 (~h25), Ori 22 (~h7))

  * 2890: Birth of Bellflower (Bell) Baggins in the Shire to Belladonna and Bungo Baggins.

  * 2892: Sigrun is killed by a Warg during a journey to the Grey Mountains. Nori is also badly wounded. Grimr takes Nori back to Ered Luin, where Dori nurses her back to health. (Sigrun is 62 (~h20), Nori 79 (~h26), Ori 25 (~h8))

  * 2911-2912: Fell Winter; wolves invade the Shire. Death of Bungo and Belladonna. Bell, left an orphan, is taken in by her Took relatives to live in Great Smials. (Bell is 21 (~h14))

  * 2917: Foxes and Geese begins. Ages: Gimli 38 (~h12), Ori 50 (~h17), Kili 53 (~h18), Fili 58 (~h19), Nori 104 (~h34), Dori and Dis 157 (~h52), Thorin and Dwalin 169 (~h56), Bell 27 (~h18). Set 24 years prior to the original date of The Hobbit. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 36 years. 107 years after the fall of Erebor.




	2. Extremely Spoilery Version of the Fox's Tale Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Extremely Spoilery version of the Fox's Tale timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if you haven't finished reading Foxes and Geese (or at least gotten to around Chapter 45) this is going to spoil some really big plot reveals for you.

Second Age

  * Some time around 2600: Thranduil and his twin sister Merillael are born.

  * 3441: Thranduil accompanies his brother and father to war. After his brother is killed in battle, Thranduil makes the tragic mistake of performing the ritual to become a skinchanger. His father Oropher is killed beside him at the Battle of Dagorlad. Thranduil goes through a traumatic first shift to his skinchanger form, turning into a dragon and killing hundreds of Men and Elves along with the forces of the Enemy. Still in dragon form, Thranduil flees to the White Mountains. Believed to be the last surviving member of her family, Merillael becomes Queen of the Greenwood even though she is barely considered adult for an Elf. End of the Second Age.




 

Third Age

  * Early Third Age: Thranduil spends decades as a dragon, unable to shift back to Elven form. Eventually gaining control of his form, he lives for hundreds of years as a hermit in the White Mountains, convinced he killed his father and in constant fear of losing control of his form again.

  * 660: Hrathi is born. His mother is a craftswoman in Khazad-dum who has the misfortune of bearing an illegitimate son to the King, himself a reincarnation of Durin. Fearing repercussions if her illegitimate son muddies the line of succession, she flees to live in the towns and villages of Men. For his own safety, his mother raises Hrathi with no knowledge of his heritage.

  * 730: Thranduil and Hrathi meet in the spring/summer in a valley high in the White Mountains. Hrathi's mother is murdered in the winter by human villagers. Swearing vengeance on Men, Hrathi returns to Thranduil's valley. They fall in (unhealthy, co-dependent) love. (Hrathi is 70 (~h23))

  * 730-740: Hrathi mines for gold & gems to hire mercenaries to raid the villages of Men. At some point, he crosses the line from seeking vengeance to becoming a conqueror.

  * 740: Hrathi begins actively conquering Enedwaith.

  * 760: The city of Dracadelf is founded in the White Mountains. Thranduil and Hrathi get married and Thranduil is named Prince Consort.

  * Some time around 800: Hrathi discovers Thranduil's secret and starts using the dragon as a weapon of war.

  * 861: The king of Arnor dies and his sons wage civil war, splitting the kingdom. Hrathi begins his march across Cardolan, formerly southern Arnor.

  * 862: Finally pushed too far after conquering the Cardolan military outpost at Tharbad and discovering that Hrathi lied about stopping his plans for conquest there, Thranduil loses control of his form and inadvertently kills Hrathi. Out of his mind with grief, the dragon instinctively returns to Dracadelf, destroying parts of the city and killing hundreds of Dwarves. The survivors close the front gates of Dracadelf, locking the dragon inside. (Hrathi is 202 (~h67))

  * Sometime before 1000: The Thegn of Dracahafen (the surface city above Dracadelf) enters the ruined city and speaks to Thranduil, who is slowly starving but unable to Fade. She tells him that she had a vision of King Hrathi returning to them. This finally explains to Thranduil why he cannot Fade: Hrathi will be reincarnated some day. Thranduil and the Thegn come to an agreement that the Dwarves of Dracahafen will protect his secret, keep him locked away, and periodically feed the dragon sheep.

  * 1000: The Istari come to Middle Earth, including Grimr, a Blue Wizard who takes the form of a Dwarf.

  * 1050: Sauron, as the Necromancer, settles in Dol Guldur. Greenwood the Great slowly becomes tainted by his presence, until eventually it is renamed Mirkwood.



  * Sometime before 2746: Births of Balin, Oin, and Gloin

  * 2746: Birth of Thorin Oakenshield, birth of Dwalin

  * 2751: Birth of Frerin

  * 2760: Birth of Dis, birth of Dori

  * 2810: The dragon Smaug destroys the human town of Dale and captures the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor with all of its treasure. The surviving Dwarves there are driven into exile, crossing through Mirkwood under Queen Merillael's protection and settling eventually in Dunland. Dori's father dies during Smaug's attack, leaving her mother Kori a widow. (Thorin and Dwalin are 64 (~h21), Dis and Dori are 50 (~h17))

  * 2813: Birth of Nori to Kori. Nori is illegitimate; her father is a Dwarf of deservedly poor reputation who will come and go from their lives for decades. (Dori is 53 (~h17))

  * 2839: The Battle of Azanulbizar is fought as a failed attempt to retake Moria. Thror is killed by the Orc chieftain Azog. Frerin and Fundin are both killed in battle. Thrain disappears. (Thorin and Dwalin are 93 (~h31), Frerin is 88 (~h29))

  * Some time after 2839: Thrain gives Gandalf his map and key to be passed on to his son, Thorin Oakenshield. Thrain is captured by forces of Sauron and imprisoned in Dol Guldur. It is as yet unknown if Gandalf encounters Thrain prior to Dol Guldur or while he is a prisoner.

  * 2849: Thorin Oakenshield leads most of the remaining Dwarves of Erebor to settle in Ered Luin, in the Northern range of the Blue Mountains, built on the ruins of ancient Belegost. The King of Ered Luin agrees to let him settle there as long as Thorin swears an oath not to attempt to found a kingdom there. (The city is called Ered Luin and the mountains are also called Ered Luin, basically like New York, New York. I use Blue Mountains to refer to the mountain range and Ered Luin to refer to the city in an attempt to make it less confusing.)

  * 2859: Birth of Fili to Dis and her husband Vili. (Dis is 99 (~h33))

  * 2864: Vili dies while Dis is pregnant. Birth of Kili. (Dis is 104 (~h34))

  * 2866: Grimr meets Nori when she recruits him to help her with a job. Nori has already been a small-time thief/grifter for a few years. (Nori is 53 (~h17))

  * 2867: Birth of Ori to Kori and the same no-good Dwarf who fathered Nori. (Dori is 107 (~h35), Nori is 54 (~h18))

  * 2879: Birth of Gimli to Gloin and his wife Kolfina.

  * 2881: Nori meets Sigrun, a thief in Ered Luin. They quickly become lovers. (Nori is 68 (~h22), Sigrun is 51 (~h17))

  * 2889: Kori dies after a long illness. Nori and Ori's father disappears from their lives. (Dori is 129 (~h43), Nori 76 (~h25), Ori 22 (~h7))

  * 2890: Birth of Bellflower (Bell) Baggins in the Shire to Belladonna and Bungo Baggins.

  * 2892: Grimr somehow gets information on a Dwarven artifact held by the Orcs in the Grey Mountains and convinces Nori and Sigrun to accompany him there to steal it. On the way back, they are attacked by Wargs and Sigrun dies saving Nori's life. Nori almost dies of her wounds and Grimr saves her life by sharing part of his power with her, which forms a mystical bond between the two of them. He takes Nori back to Ered Luin, where Dori nurses her back to health. (Sigrun is 62 (~h20), Nori 79 (~h26), Ori 25 (~h8))

  * 2911-2912: Fell Winter; wolves invade the Shire. Death of Bungo and Belladonna. Bell, left an orphan, is taken in by her Took relatives to live in Great Smials. (Bell is 21 (~h14))

  * 2917: Foxes and Geese begins. Ages: Gimli 38 (~h12), Ori 50 (~h17), Kili 53 (~h18), Fili 58 (~h19), Nori 104 (~h34), Dori and Dis 157 (~h52), Thorin and Dwalin 169 (~h56), Bell 27 (~h18). Set 24 years prior to the original date of The Hobbit. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 36 years. 107 years after the fall of Erebor.





End file.
